


Thanks For Making Me a Fighter

by MiniM236



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Badass Iris West, F/M, Female Friendship, Post-Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Protective Barry Allen, Women Being Awesome, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Iris, despite Barry's words, still feel kind of useless to the team and that’s when she meets Nyssa Al Ghul.





	1. Chapter 1

Iris watched as Sara Lance showed her Bo staff to Cisco the two standing in the middle of Star Labs, twisting it around and the young genius suggesting some upgrades that he could make. Oh, how she wished she could fight like her, maybe she could help instead of just standing on the sidelines. Sure, her dad might’ve had her gloves since she was six and she had a mean right hook but that was no use against a metahuman or an assassin. She was snapped  of her thoughts when Caitlin walked over to her.

“Hey” The brunette greeted in her usual soft voice. Her eyebrows furrowed noticing Iris fixed expression “Everything okay?”

Iris turned to her friend, blinking rapidly and her face stretched into her kind smile “Yeah, yeah, just tired I guess. Long day” Caitlin smoothed down her trousers before sitting down next in the seat next to her.

“I need to ask you about something…. confusing” Caitlin shifted nervously yet still held the air of elegance she always had.

“This about your crush on Cisco?” The reporter raised an eyebrow at the doctor who’s eyes widened.

“Is it that obvious?“  Iris smiled a little.

“Yeah, it is” a new voice chimed and the two looked up to see Sara Lance smirking “Cisco said that he needed to talk you Caitlin”

Caitlin’s eyes widened slightly as she blushed and murmured a quiet thanks before smoothing out her trousers and going to see Cisco. The two women looked at each other and chuckled. 

“She’s adorable” Sara smiled and Iris nodded in agreement “So, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing Sara, I’m fine, promise” Iris gave her quick smile. The assassin quirked an eyebrow.

“Your shoulders are slightly slouched which can be a sign of distress. I mean, it can’t be relationship troubles seeing as you are dating a human vibrato, which means that the bedroom must be a really fun place” Sara wiggled her eyebrows at the last part and if Iris had a lighter complexion, she would’ve been as red as Barry’s suit.

“I just… seeing you all go out there and fight makes be feel kinda useless. I mean ,what do I really contribute to the team? My dad’s a cop so he can get files and records easily. Cisco and Caitlin are scientists, Wally’s a speedster now.” Iris took a deep breath “I just have a killer right hook”

Sara gave a slight smile to the woman as she sat next to her “First of all, there is  a reason that you’re here. Barry doesn’t seem like the type to just have someone who is gonna take up space. Second of all, why not ask Oliver to train you? I mean, your dad’s a cop so I’m guessing he probably gave you some self defence lessons" 

Iris considered that “Would Oliver really train me?” Sara seemed to think little before answering

“No, but ask anyway. If he definitely says no” She grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down an address and handed it to the reporter “Go here, tell them Sara Lance sent you and tell the woman with black hair I send my love” she winked before getting up. Iris looked down at the paper and smiled slightly.

“Oh and Iris?” Iris looked up at Sara

“Yeah?”

“Kick some ass, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris meets someone who will soon become an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Been really busy lately!

Iris did as Sara said to and went to seek out Oliver Queen. After what felt like a long journey, she made her way to the Mayor's office in Star City and approached the receptionist who was busy typing away on her computer.

"Um, hi, I'm here to see Mayor Queen" Iris said. The woman briefly looked up at Iris, quickly looking her over.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked sharply, making the reporter raise an eyebrow slightly.

"No but if you could tell him it's important-"

"I don't care" she cut off "You need an appointment"

Iris was about to protest when the Mayor's office door opened and out came the man she was looking for, on his phone and wearing clean cut suit. Oliver looked up and saw his friend's girlfriend. What was she doing here?

"Iris" He sounded and looked bemused. "What are you doing here?"

"I..Um...can we talk? In private" He nodded and lead her into his office, assuring his secretary that it was okay. Iris fiddled with her hands as she sat in a leather chair across from the vigilante. He studied her carefully. She was nervous yet still held that stature  of power she usually had.

"Iris? Is Barry okay?" He asked carefully. She nodded a 'yes' "Are you okay?"

"Yes..No...sorta" Iris took a deep breath  _'Come on, just ask. Maybe Sara would be wrong'_

"I want you to teach me how to fight" She blurted out. Oliver's face shifted from concerned to neutral.

"Look, I don't want to put on a leather suit or go out at night and fight crime but I'm tired of being helpless, of being the damsel in distress. The metas we're fighting are getting more and more dangerous and I'd rather have Barry save a whole lot of people thaneed rush to just save, so that means I have to defend myself" Iris rambled, meeting Oliver's eyes.

Oliver looked at her. She had the same determination he had seen in Laurel's. Look where it got her. He couldn't let the same happen to Barry, Joe or Wally.

"Does Barry know you're here?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Iris...I'm sorry-" She stood up, stopping him mid sentence. 

"Yeah, I get it." Iris said in slight dissapointment "I should go, it was pointless and stupid of me to ask." she was about to exit when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

He took in a deep breath and handed her a piece of paper. Scrawled on it was the same address that Sara had given her. She looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I won't tell Barry you were here, what you asked me, or what you are going to do but if you're really going to continue with this, then you'll have to." 

"I know. Thank you Oliver" Iris nodded to him which he returned and he watched as she walked away. He smiled slightly after her. Barry had one hell of a girl.

 

 

 

 


End file.
